<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jornada de autodescoberta by pilotchiken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141447">Jornada de autodescoberta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken'>pilotchiken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia tira uma semana de folga dos streams. Não para descansar, mas para procurar sua irmã japonesa problemática.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akai Haato/Akai Haato, Haachama/Akai Haato, Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia (minor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jornada de autodescoberta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Well, família é família, é o que dizem.</em>
</p><p>― Então, pessoal, na próxima semana não tem stream, mas na semana seguinte voltamos pros horários normais ― disse Amelia Watson, já levando o mouse para arrastar seu avatar na projeção no OBS. ― Talvez eu não tweet muito, pois onde vou estar a internet vai estar uma droga, mas vou atualizando vocês. Então até lá........... BYE!</p><p>O seu avatar desapareceu da tela e a tela de saída entrou no stream, para ser interrompida dois minutos depois. Fim da transmissão.</p><p>Amelia se espreguiçou na cadeira e estalou o pescoço, relaxando um instante contra o conforto da cadeira. Ela ouviu quando Bubba bocejou e se sacudiu para vir até seus pés:</p><p>― Você sabe quando eu termino o trabalho né ― falou a detetive, coçando as orelhas do cachorro. ― Quando interrompe é porque quer mesmo, seu bobo.</p><p>Depois de alguns minutos brincando com o amigo, Amelia levantou e foi até a pequena mala de viagem que já estava quase pronta sobre a cama:</p><p>― Bem que podia ser uma viagem para algum lugar ensolarado e quente né ― lamentou-se, enquanto colocava o powerbank, carregadores e fones na mochila pequena que levaria. O notebook usado na última viagem, a trabalho, ainda estava na bolsa e ela se perguntou por um momento se era bom tirar aquele peso.</p><p>Decidiu que não. Tirou a câmera e material para stream, mas deixou o laptop. Não duvidada que para onde estava indo não tivesse nenhum eletrônico disponível.</p><p>
  <em>Você podia me poupar esse trabalho todo tendo mandado uma mensagem para os managers, né...</em>
</p><p>Duas horas depois, Amelia estava com tudo pronto quando ouviu a campainha do apartamento:</p><p>― Ame~ ― Kiara lançou os braços por cima de Amelia no instante que a porta foi aberta. Não que a viajante do tempo não imaginasse que seria assim, mas quase perdeu o equilíbrio igual.</p><p>― Hey ― disse ela, abrindo espaço para a fênix entrar. ― Obrigada por ter vindo, não precisava mesmo.</p><p>― Claro que precisava, sua boba ― falou a ruiva. ― Uma viagem é uma viagem, é triste não ter ninguém para te acompanhar até o aeroporto. Além disso... ― nesse momento Bubba veio apressado pelo corredor, abanando o rabo. ― Eu não perderia a chance de ver o Bubba, né Buuuubba? Bom menino, hehehehe</p><p>As duas tomaram um último chá antes de Amelia chamar o carro para irem para o aeroporto. De máscara o ar fresco não incomodava, o que era uma das melhores coisas sobre ter que usar o acessório para a detetive. Era meio da tarde de dia de semana, então o aeroporto, normalmente já pouco movimentado naqueles tempos, parecia ainda mais desolado:</p><p>― Você podia ter passado o endereço do lugar para a manager dela ir atrás dela né ― comentou Kiara, desfazendo o nó do cachecol. Já era fim do inverno, afinal, a temperatura não estava tão baixa nos amplos corredores do lugar.</p><p>― Nem pensar ― disse Amelia, puxando a mala sem pressa. ― Primeiro, porque ela não me perdoaria por dar essa informações para alguém de fora da família. Segundo... Hm....</p><p>― É perigoso outra pessoa ir falar com ela agora....? ― arriscou-se a fênix, parecendo ligeiramente preocupada.</p><p>― Perigoso? Não, não.... Não para a pessoa em si ― disse Watson. ― Mas para ela... Eu sou a pessoa que menos vai ser intromissiva agora.</p><p>― Você é uma irmã muito boa, Ame ― disse Kiara, conseguindo demonstrar seu sorriso apesar da máscara com padrão da rede KFP.</p><p>― Heh... Irmã... ― repetiu Amelia, achando graça. ― Família é um negócio estranho né.</p><p>― Quando a família em questão é a Akai Haato, isso ganha um significado especial ― comentou a ruiva.</p><p>― É, você tem razão.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O dia amanheceu gelado. Haato sentiu a diferença de temperatura logo que tirou as cobertas, estremecendo e levantando depressa para vestir algo mais quente. Enrolou-se numa coberta e olhou de volta para a cama. Um sorriso se espalhou pelos cantos da sua boca enquanto ela desviava o olhar:</p><p>― Essa viagem para <span>autodescoberta</span> está sendo um tanto...</p><p>― Auto-descobridora, eu diria ― respondeu Haachama, com seu tom de voz padrão sendo mais alto do que o de Haato.</p><p>― Sua boba ― disse Haato, rindo-se.</p><p>― Vamos tomar um banho e ir olhar o começo dia ― sugeriu Haachama, indicando o banheiro com um movimento da cabeça. ― É melhor pegar o casaco reforçado hoje.</p><p>― Está bem.</p><p>O céu estava aberto, muito azul e sem nuvens. O sol rompia atrás das árvores do bosque ao horizonte. A cabana ficava perto de uma encosta. Era ali onde Haato ia todos os dias observar a paisagem natural ao redor. A floresta se estendia a perder de vista, recortada pelo rio e por alguns riachos.</p><p>Um mundo longe de tudo e de todos. Um mundo apenas para elas. Onde poderiam levar o tempo que fosse necessário para sarar todas as feridas do caminho que tinham percorrido:</p><p>― Ei ― chamou Haachama, apertando a mão de Haato. ― Quer ir na ponte hoje de novo? Aquele lugar é tão bonito.</p><p>― Sim, vamos ― concordou Haato, retribuindo o gesto. ― Melhor irmos logo então, afinal mais tarde precisamos descer até o vilarejo para fazer algumas compras.</p><p>― Minha vez de cozinhar? ― perguntou Haachama, com um sorriso maldoso. Apesar do seu tom, o sol batendo no seu rosto em contraste com seu casaco preto lhe fazia linda.</p><p>― Não, ainda não ― riu-se Haato. ― Melhor eu seguir cozinhando por mais algum tempo.</p><p>― Aw, que pena ― disse Haachama, também achando graça. ― Eu tenho certeza de que poderia fazer algo ótimo para nós.</p><p>― Vamos, então? Para a ponte?</p><p>― Está bem.</p><p>Elas foram, de mãos dadas, cobertas por luvas devido ao frio da região de planalto, rumo a mais um dia tranquilo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Amelia gastou um dia inteiro da semana de “folga” apenas para chegar no pequeno vilarejo esquecido do mundo. Já era noite quando enfim desceu o único ônibus que chegava no lugar três vezes por semana. Decidiu passar a noite na única pousada da cidade.</p><p>O sinal de 4G era péssimo, mas ela conseguiu trocar algumas mensagens com Kiara para avisar que estava tudo bem. Sem conexão estável, ela assistiu algum filme que tinha no computador e dormiu cedo, com o despertador colocado para a primeira hora da manhã.</p><p>Apesar de ter estado naquela cidadezinha algumas vezes na vida, a sensação era sempre de estranhamento. Tudo parecia exatamente igual a como era há dez anos, quase como se estivesse passeando por uma lembrança.</p><p>Apesar da sensação, Amelia não perdeu tempo e se pôs a subir a longa estrada de terra para o topo da colina que saía da cidade. O ar já frio parecia ficar cada vez mais enregelante conforme avançava. O céu estava tomado de nuvens finas e o vento era constante. As botas de Watson conseguiam firmar bem na terra, mas ela estava sofrendo pelo esforço da subida constante.</p><p>Quando enfim a cabana apareceu na vista, foi uma revelação quase decepcionante para a detetive. Quando ela era pouco mais do que uma pré-adolescente o lugar parecia bem mais imponente. Agora era só uma cabana firme, mas ordinário, no topo de uma colina esquecida do mundo.</p><p>A escada de pedra simples era o último passo antes de estar no nível da cabana. Pouco passava das sete da manhã e o sol recém erguia-se de detrás das árvores.</p><p>Amelia subiu os poucos degraus e parou, olhando para a direção da encosta. Ela viu claramente, por uma fração de segundo, algo que lhe assombrou, fascinou e gerou dúvida ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Akai Haato e Haachama, lado a lado, observando a paisagem de costas para a escadaria. Haato em um casaco <span>cinza gelo</span> e Haachama em um casaco preto comprido. Elas estavam de mãos dadas.</p><p>
  <em>Mas o que....</em>
</p><p>Porém, a imagem durou só o momento de um piscar de olhos. No instante seguinte, apenas Haato, virou-se para a direção de Amelia:</p><p>― Amelia-chan... ― a expressão dela era de surpresa, mas também um sorriso se espalhava pelo seu rosto.</p><p>― Hey ― gesticulou Watson, ainda recuperando-se do susto pela visão momentânea. O calor no pescoço e corpo devido a subida lhe atrapalhando de parecer mais digna. ― Espero não estar atrapalhando...</p><p>Haato veio até ela quase saltitando e Amelia não teve reação antes de ser abraçada pelos ombros pela outra:</p><p>― Que bom te ver, Amelia-chan ― disse Haato, com um tom doce. ― A quanto tempo.</p><p>― É, faz tempo né ― disse a detetive, retribuindo minimamente o gesto, apesar de não se sentir de todo confortável.</p><p>― Você podia ter avisado que viria, eu teria preparado uma recepção pra você ― disse Haato.</p><p>― Eu tentei, mas seu celular parece estar sem sinal desde que você saiu de férias ― comentou Amelia, sentindo-se aliviada ao ser solta dos braços da outra.</p><p>― Eh? Verdade? Nossa, deve ser por isso que ninguém me ligou nesses dias... ― disse a japonesa, parecendo um pouco confusa. ― Há quantos dias será que não me ligam?</p><p>― Bom, já faz quase vinte dias que você saiu ― disse Watson.</p><p>― Vinte dias? Nossa... Nem percebi que passou tanto tempo ― disse ela.</p><p>― Pelo visto você tem tido bons dias aqui né.</p><p>― Sim, é verdade ― sorriu-lhe Haato. ― Nós temos conversado muito e nos divertido muito.</p><p>― Vocês é? ― perguntou Amelia, sentindo a tensão no estômago sua familiar. ― Então as coisas estão indo bem? Com você e a Haachama?</p><p>― Sim! Nós... ― Akai desviou o olhar e hesitou um pouco. ― Estamos consertando as coisas, sem pressa.</p><p>― Que bom ouvir isso ― disse Amelia, sorrindo com sinceridade. ― Estava preocupada com vocês. Depois de tudo, digo.</p><p>― Sua boba ― riu-se Haato. ― Você se preocupa demais.</p><p>Amelia piscou. Seus olhos desviaram por um momento para a pequena parte visível da cicatriz no pescoço da outra. Ela fez toda a força do mundo para seu sorriso não vacilar:</p><p>― É para isso que serve a família afinal, para se preocupar e cuidar uns dos outros, né.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sinceramente, não sei o que estou fazendo (つ✧ω✧)つ</p><p>Comentários e kudos são muito bem-vindos. Não sei onde essa história vai parar.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>